Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-230537 A discloses a liquid level detector including a float arm including a float, a magnet configured to displace with a motion of the float arm, and a magnetic sensor configured to detect a change in magnetism of the magnet. The magnetic sensor is disposed in a fuel tank and immersed in fuel.